When it Rains
by Lady O'Shea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Songfic basado en la canción de Paramore del mismo nombre. Lo que hubiera pasado con Jacob si Bella no se hubiera salvado de el salto de acantilado. Historia original de XTimeGirlX


**Hola a todos mis pocos pero queridos lectores!! Aquí les traigo esta historia muy buena. Me encantó!! Quiero aclarar una cosa, soy 100% TEAM EDWARD pero si realmente Bella se hubiera aventado del acantilado y no como simple pasatiempo, Jacob realmente hubiera sufrido, no tanto como Edgard, pero si le hubiera afectado.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes como bien saben son de la asombrosa mente maestra de mi amiga Steph, y la historia adaptada es producto de la asombrosa, genial y original XTimeGirlX (una escritora sobresaliente y muy recomendada para los que leen fics en ingles) que muy amablemente me permitió traducir su increíble hisoria. Solo me pertenece la traducción.**

**Agradezco ENORMEMENTE a LadyBritain, -otra escritora muy sobresaliente- ya que sin su iluminación esta traducción no hubiera sido posible. Aprovecho para recomendarles que lean sus historias, que son geniales y te mantienen enfrascada (Crepúsculo, Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi favorito).**

**Me explayé un poco, así que sin más, los dejo con esta lectura…**

_Querido Jacob:_

_Ya no puedo vivir así, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida para proteger la mía, estoy cansada de que la gente haga eso, no te dejaré morir. Eres la única persona que dejé, no puedo vivir con tu pérdida. Entonces voy a hacer el trabajo de Victoria._

_Lo siento, los amo a ti y a Charlie. Cuídate, por mi._

_Bella_

Apreté la estúpida nota en mi gran puño y me limpié las lágrimas. La leí incontables veces en los últimos meses. Era muy difícil creer que ella se hubiera ido, pensaba en ella cada minuto. Cada vez que la leo, las palabras se ven más y más extrañas en la página; saber que Bella ha hecho esta cosa tan inolvidable parece que nunca va a encajar.¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _Bella_? Ella no tenía que morir por nosotros, íbamos a estar bien. Ella no entendía que éramos tan fuertes como sus amados vampiros.

¿Para que hiciste eso Bella? No ayudó nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Por supuesto, Victoria se fue, pero la manada está furiosa, tus amigos estaban en shock, Charlie se desmoronó, ¿y yo?

Tengo un gran hoyo en mi pecho, duele cada vez que pienso en ti, Bella. Pienso que nunca va a sanar; duele mucho, el vacío es muy hondo. Como si nadie pudiera llenar el vacío que has dejado. ¿Qué estabas pensando, Bella?

Miré desanimado por la ventana, mi tarea hecha y mi habitación más limpia que nunca. Mi tarea mantenía mi mente ocupada, y la limpieza mis manos, ayudaba. Miré inexpresivamente las oscuras nubes y la fuerte lluvia y me pregunté por milésima vez, ¿Qué estaba ella pensando?

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing_

_Y __cuando__llueve_

_En este lado de la ciudad, toca todo_

_Solo dilo otra vez y hazlo_

_Nosotros no extrañamos nada_

Te mantenías repitiendo la misma respuesta. 'Estoy bien, estoy bien'. Pero no lo estabas, lo sabía. Me daba cuenta de que la luz se iba de tus ojos, el tono de tu voz, alguna vez fuerte, se hacìa más débil. Veía como te abrazabas cada vez que pensabas en él, lo cual era muy seguido. Ahora sé que apretabas el hoyo en tu pecho. Ahora yo también tengo uno. Intenté ayudar, Bella. Quería hacerte sonreír, ser la persona en la que podías descargar todo lo que sentías, y funcionó. Todo lo que quería era que fueras capaz de mirarme a los ojos, y cuando te preguntará '¿cómo estas?' ,me dijeras 'estoy bien'. Y que lo dijeras de verdad.

_You built yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,_

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_Tú hiciste una cama en el fondo del agujero más oscuro,_

_Y te convenciste de que no es la razón de que ya no veas el sol_

Estabas asustada, Bella, te veías como si ya no pudieras ver el sol. Pero lo peor, era que no parecía que _quisieras _ver el sol. O nada más que te importara. Estabas mortalmente pálida, y delgada, muy delgada. Era cómo si estuvieras dormida, como si fueras un zombie, solamente dejándote arrastrar por la vida, sin preocuparte por lo que te rodeaba. Fuiste difícil de alcanzar, pero te saqué del hoyo donde te fuiste a hibernar. Quería que vieras el sol, que sonrieras de nuevo. Lo hice, eventualmente.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can´t you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Y oh, oh, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?_

_Oh, Yo nunca lo vi venir._

_Oh, oh, Necesito un final_

_¿Entonces por qué no puedes quedarte lo suficiente para explicar?_

Tú eras feliz, Bella. No como cuando estabas con él, pero eras feliz. Pensé que estabas mejorando; que tal vez, eventualmente, con el tiempo, lo dejarías ir. Habría jurado que estaba sanando el vacío del agujero, solo un poco. Y después te fuiste e hiciste _eso. _¿Cómo pudiste, Bella? Si no por mi, por lo menos permanecer viva por Charlie. Pero probablemente pensaste que lo estabas protegiendo de Victoria, también. Tú siempre dijiste que no querías hundirlo en los oscuros secretos de tu mundo.

Pero de todas maneras, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Bella? ¿Cómo pudiste _hacernos_ esto a _cualquiera_ de nosotros?

_And when it rains,_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away, from all of the ones who love__s you._

_From everything._

_Y cuando llueve_

_¿Siempre vas a encontrar una salida?_

_Solo huyendo, de todos los que te quieren_

_De todo._

Siempre que algo pasaba te retirabas. Pero no quisiste seguir luchando. Si él estaba en peligro, o Charlie, siempre te ponías tu primero. Por supuesto, esto era antes de que él se fuera. Era como si fueras inmune al peligro, si amenazaba a los que amabas. Pero esa lucha, esa forma de ser, se fueron con él. Tu te escondiste y te alejaste de absolutamente todos y todo.

Pero lo mejoré, lo hice. Te hice _sonreír, _incluso reír en algunas ocasiones. Vi algo de luz regresar lentamente a tus ojos, y también me hizo feliz.

_You built yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole._

_And you'll sleep till May and you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore_

_Tú hiciste una cama en el fondo del agujero más oscuro,_

_Y dormirás hasta mayo y dirás que ya no quieres ver el sol_

No le tomabas interés a nada; nunca salías, ni siquiera en esos pocos días soleados. Tu dejaste de escuchar música, e incluso dejaste de leer! Lentamente me di cuenta de que estabas evitando todo lo que te recordara a él. Intenté sanarte, Bella, y siento haber terminado sintiendo algo más que amistad por ti. Yo sé que eso te lastimó, pero creo que ahora ya puedo decir esto.

Te amo, Bella.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending,_

_So why can't you stay, just long enough to explain?_

_(Y oh, oh, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?_

_Oh, Yo nunca lo vi venir._

_Oh, oh Necesito un final_

_¿Entonces por qué no puedes quedarte lo suficiente para explicar?_

Todo lo que nos dejaste fueron 4 notas, Bella. Una para Charlie, una para Reneé, una para mi y otra para él.

La nota para él aún está cerrada debajo de mi cama, él nunca apareció. Tú pensaste que al menos se iba a presentar en tu funeral, incluso si ya no te amaba. Nosotros llamamos a Carlisle y le avisamos, después de hacer muchas otras llamadas.

Cobarde. Ni siquiera vino al funeral. No la abriré; dolerá mucho, leer cuanto amabas al chupasangre. Porque se que todavía lo hacías, y eso va a estar en la carta. Cuanto lo amabas.

¿No pudiste quedarte, Bella? Y si te hubieras quedado lo suficiente para explicar lo que pensabas hacer, pude haberte detenido. Pude haberte aclarado que Victoria no iba a hacernos daño, ni a Charlie. Pude haberte detenido de pensar que saltando de ese acantilado, nos estabas haciendo un favor a todos.

Escuché la silla de ruedas de Billy en el pasillo que lleva a la habitación donde estoy sentado, pero no me moví. En cambio, puse mis grandes y rojizos brazos apretando alrededor de mi torso, y del hoyo que nunca sanará.

'Jake, ¿estás ahí?'

No volteé, solo seguí mirando por la ventana, ahora solo lloviznaba. 'Si, estoy aquí' Contesté quedamente, el tono y la voz no me parecieron míos. No los reconocí, no los había usado en mucho tiempo.

Porque estoy igual que tu estabas, Bella. Sin vida. No hago nada a menos que tenga que hacerlo, ya no me gusta ver la tv, y hasta arreglar carros me parece poco atractivo. No lo sería si estuvieras aquí.

Te extraño, Bella. Creo que nunca voy a saber lo que pasaba por tu mente salvaje, pensé que eras feliz. Lo siento, Bells, te amo.

Nunca lo había notado, si me asomo ligeramente por la ventana, puedo ver el garage. El Rabbit sigue ahí, no lo he usado en meses, no quiero usarlo.

Es como si pudiera verlo todo, cada recuerdo. Y si me fuerzo a mi mismo, si me siento masoquista, puedo ver a Bella sentada en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta, su cabello alrededor de su pálida, angustiada cara. Ella esta hablándome mientras arreglo motocicletas, y repentinamente una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. La hace ver instantáneamente mejor, como si perteneciera más a los vivos que a los muertos.

Pero después parpadeo y se ha ido. No hay sonrisa, no hay motos, y no hay Bella. Solo hay un garage vacío, recuerdos y un doloroso hoyo en mi pecho. Nada más. Sólo vacío. Sin Bella.

**En palabras de XTimeGirlX: La amaron? La odiaron? Les gustó? Pensaron que estuvo muy bien? O no tan bien? Como sea, comenten!! A ella le encantaría!! Reviews!!**


End file.
